


Will you be my pair-tner?

by anxkenshou (yawaweol)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE THIS YET BUT, I WILL CHANGE THE TAGS ONCE I STARTED THIS, M/M, THIS IS JUST AN IDEA OK, Texting, This is a one-shot, because i can't finish chaptered fics lol, but - Freeform, classmates - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/pseuds/anxkenshou
Summary: When Kenma got paired with Hinata because he's the only one who doesn't have any pair yet and Hinata is late in class. No choice.





	Will you be my pair-tner?

istg this is just an idea and i'm still busy with school but i'll write it soon since i love kenhina so much and kenhina is currently crushing down in the latest haikyuu chapter and i'm sad so i need this


End file.
